


Cravings

by DebM



Series: The William Danvers-Sawyer's Life [27]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: I wanted to write something short and kind of sweet and funny. There is a coupke if things coming up BUT I am currently on Final terms in school so....yeah. I might (MIGHT, Not promised) Update tomorrow with some flashback to teen Alex & Maggie and their FIRST time together just for those smut lovers. Also we have a couple of more updates before the serious/Angsty one regarding the pregnancy :( so I hope you guys are ready for that :) Thanks for the support even tho I know I’ve been kind of crappy. Please comment and let me know about your feelings, This helps a lot and keeps me motivated. I love you all xoxoxo





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something short and kind of sweet and funny. There is a coupke if things coming up BUT I am currently on Final terms in school so....yeah. I might (MIGHT, Not promised) Update tomorrow with some flashback to teen Alex & Maggie and their FIRST time together just for those smut lovers. Also we have a couple of more updates before the serious/Angsty one regarding the pregnancy :( so I hope you guys are ready for that :) Thanks for the support even tho I know I’ve been kind of crappy. Please comment and let me know about your feelings, This helps a lot and keeps me motivated. I love you all xoxoxo

Maggie is moving around restless under the covers. Alex was deeply asleep next to her. She shuts her eyes closed to make her fall asleep but she can’t. It’s been too long since her last pregnancy that she’s almost forgot how powerful and controlling the feeling she was having could be. 

Taking a deep breath, she goes for it.

”Alex” Maggie whispered, leaning closer to Alex who was completely buried under their heavy, warm and cozy comforter. 

Alex didn’t move.

”Alex” Maggie whispered a little louder, poking Alex’s forearm softly. 

Nothing.

Maggie shakes her head in frustration, “Alex!” This time she shouts, not loud enough to wake up William down the hallway but enough to make Alex jump.

”Where- Where are you?!” Alex jumps into alert mode. Gazing around the room with hair in her face, completely disoriented.

”Im behind you dumbass” Maggie said amused.

Alex turned around to face Maggie, “What is it? Are you Ok? Are you having Contractions?!” Alex touched Maggie’s belly desperately trying to feel what was wrong. 

“What- No!” Maggie brushed her hand off the belly, “I want Pop Corn” She said.

Alex stood there looking at her, “Pop corn?” She asked Confused. 

Maggie nodded eagerly.

”Pop corn?” Alex asked again convince she must’ve heard wrong.

”Yes Pop Corn” Maggie replied convincingly.

“Um...ok” Alex kicked the covers off, “I think we have some...I’ll go make you some”

“No” Maggie stopped her, “I want Movie Theater Pop Corn” she said with a smile. 

Alex was with one leg out of bed when she turned around, “What?!” 

Maggie rolled her eyes because seriously, what was so hard to understand?, “Yes Alex, you know....the Pop corn you get when you go to the movies”

Alex frowned and walked to the nightstand to pick up her phone and check the time, “Babe...It is 3am” 

Maggie says nothing and keeps her eyes on her. 

“There is no theaters opened right now” Alex said softly, crawling into bed closer to Maggie. 

“Are you gonna explain that to your child?” Maggie asked pointing at her almost 4 month belly. 

“Babe” Alex takes Maggie’s face in her hands and kisses her nose softly, “I can make you some of our pop corn if you want”

”Noo” Maggie whined, pulling Alex softly away.

”Why not Maggie?! It is the same” Alex said starting to get annoyed.

“It is not the same Danvers, it doesn’t taste the same” Maggie explained, crossing her arms on her chest.

“Explain to me how they taste differently?!” Alex asked.

”Its the butter, its no the same butter” Maggie states rolling her eyes like if it was an obvious fact. 

Alex grunts, burying her face on the pillow, “You are gonna have to wait because no theatre is open!” Alex shouted against the pillow. 

“I am cooking your child in my oven Alex Danvers” Maggie said dramatically, “And You cant buy me a stupid Theater pop corn?!” 

“It’s 3am!!!” Alex pulls her head from the pillow and shouts at her. 

Maggie bites her lip and looks down to her hands. 

“Baby?” Alex asked softly, “Are you gon-“

Her words where interrupted by sobs. Big and deep sobs coming from Maggie. 

“Maggie” Alex calls for her.

Maggie continues sobbing uncontrollably.

”Oh my gaaawdd” Alex grunts hard. 

Alex stands from the bed and starts putting her pants and a tshirt.

Maggie immediately stopped crying, “Can You also bring some M&Ms?” She asked innocently while wiping the tears away. 

Alex puts her old vans on, she kisses Maggie’s head and walks out of the room not even caring to brush her hair. 

 

“Can You explain again why we are standing in front of a Movie Theater at almost 4am?” Kara asked, still wearing her pajamas and her hair as messy as Alex’s.

”Maggie wants Pop Corn, Movie Theater pop corn” Alex said, both looking up to the big theather sign. 

“You do know this is closed, right?” Kara asked, raising her eyebrow.

”That is why I brought my Alien sister” Alex winked at her. 

“Oh no....oh no, I am not just going to break into this place!” Kara shouts softly.

”Yes we are” Alex said firmly, looking at her. 

“This is a crime!” Kara tried to reason with her.

”Do you want to know what is a crime?” Alex hissed, “Me...murder by my pregnant wife!” Alex points at her chest. 

“Oh dont be over dramatic” Kara rolled her eyes.

”Do you know what Grumpy Maggie is like?!” Alex asked.

Kara shrugged in response.

”She cooks horrible. She...she doesn’t make me coffee in the mornings. She uses all the hot water in the shower on purpose” Alex is pacing around, “And she stops having Sex” Alex looks up to Kara with a face like if the last one was a life or death matter. 

Kara rolls her eyes and shakes her head, “Fine, lets do this!” 

Alex breaths relaxed again and nodded.  

Kara used her breath to freeze the surveillance cameras in the entrance, while Alex opened the front door with her lock-pick tool. Once inside, in full speed Kara shoots at the security box with her heat vision preventing the alarm system to go off. 

“There goes my clean record” she murmured.

Scanning the place with her X ray vision, she spots the other surveillance cameras and freezes all of them. 

Alex runs to where the Pop corn is and stares at the machine. 

“So?” Kara asked confused at Alex. 

“I...I dont know how to work this” Alex said. 

”Rao Alex, seriously?!” Kara breathed on exasperation, reaching for her phone. 

 

“Can you two tell me why am I in a Movie Theater at 4am?” Winn asked With also a very messy hair. 

“Maggie is craving this kind of pop corn and she is threatening to deprive Alex of sex” Kara blurted out With her mouth full of skittles.

”And we know you used to work at a Movie Theater in your teens, so yeah” Alex ran her fingers through her hair. 

“You know, If you would’ve call me...There is a brand in a market near my home that tastes exactly like this one AND they are organic, I bet Maggie would love those” Winn said, working on the machine.

”Pff, like there is even a difference” Alex murmured, snatching the bag of skittles from Kara’s hand. 

“There is actually, Its the butter” Winn said, still working on the machine. 

Alex rolled her eyes. 

“Hands where I can see them!!” A nervous voice came from behind. 

Alex turned to see an old janitor pointing at the with a broom. 

“Relax, here have some candy” Alex pointed at the candy bar.

”Im serious! I am armed” The man said shakily.

”With a broom?” Winn chuckled while putting the ingredients on the machine. 

“I- I-“

”Sir relax, My girlfriend could buy this entire building if we wanted...We just want pop corn” Kara said like if it was a normal thing. 

“Skittles?” Alex asked, extending the candy to him. 

Almost an hour later, 3 bags of freshly made pop corn, two of M&Ms and a $100 for the janitor’s silence...they were gone. 

 

Maggie was sitting next to Alex, eating from her bowl of pop corn mixed with M&Ms. 

Alex was still fully closed laying on her belly, almost snoring. Maggie looked at Her and leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips.

”Salty” Alex murmured in her sleep.

”Thank you baby” Maggie smiled and resumed satisfying her cravings.

Alex simply snorted in her sleep while dreaming....dreaming about a Giant Pop Corn Machine invading National City.  

 

 


End file.
